Revenge served sweetly
by Miharu Nakamura
Summary: After Edward left her, something inside her awakened. When she goes to save him will she take him back? Ore find love somewhere else? Aro/Bella M for Lemon, Language, some violence
1. New Bella

**Hey Huns, so this is my first Twilight fanfic. It might not be the best but hey can't be the worst right... any way so here is the summary.**  
**Sum: After Edward left Bella, in New Moon, she was so broken that it awakened the true Bella. What happens if Edward still goes to the Volturi, and Bella comes to save him? (because Alice asked her too) What if she sees some thing she likes while in Italy? Aro/Bella *I do not own Twilight just my mind and creativity***

Chapter One: New Bella

~Bella's POV~

I stood behind him looking at his back. Something seemed off about him. I couldn't place it though. He seemed tense and angry. I didn't know what to do so i did nothing.

"Bella" he said calmly

"Yes?" I asked I knew that something was going to happen.

"Were leaving tonight, and were not coming back." he said as he turned to face me "but were not taking you" he said I looked down

"Why?" I asked

"Because we want to keep you safe, as long as we are here you are not safe." he said

"Will I ever see you again?" i asked

"No" he said

"Tell the others goodbye for me, and that i will miss them, and Edward" i said looking up

"Yes?" he said

"Keep your self safe" i said

"i will as long as you promise not to do anything dangerous or stupid" he said I nodded "bye Bella" he said then was gone

"good bye Edward"

~Three weeks later~

Its been weeks since The Cullens left forks. I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking. The pain was slowly vanishing and i was fine with that. I knew i needed to change something. I closed my eyes, and nodded to myself. I had to destroy my last memories of the bastard. I was going to burn every thing he gave me and all the photo's of him.

~Months later after~

I smiled as i pulled on my Black leather jacket, I was wearing a black leather mini skirt, a red tank, and my black leather boots (no heels) as well as the jacket. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and went down stairs to my truck. Charlie finally had stopped trying to get me to change when i told him that i was creating a new me. I climbed into my truck and drove to the Reservation to hang with Jake and the boys.

When i arrived Billy was on the porch, he smiled at me as i climbed out of the truck. "their out back, best hurry don't want Paul to kill Jake" he laughed I smiled and nodded then headed behind the house. I snickered as Sam, Paul, Quil, and Jake come into view. They looked like they were fighting so i leaned against a tree and watched. I got bored and about the climax of the fight i called out to them "Hello boys"  
they all turned and looked at me. Paul, Jake, and Quil whistle at me as i walk closer. Quil pulls a bucket out for me to sit on. I smile sweetly at him.

"Your so sweet Quil" i said and kissed his cheek. he howled and grinned at Paul "So, Bella, when you gonna date a real man?" he asked I smile up at him "Well Sam is taken, so tell ya what, you see a real man tell me"

"i see a real man every day when i look in the mirror" he grinned I grin at him "Honey, I've seen real men, then I've seen you. You still got some work to do" I laughed when my phone went off. i looked t then number then tilted my head. Why was Alice calling Carlisle called just yesterday when Charlie was at Harry's funeral. "Alice?" i said confused

"Bella, Please, You have to save him. He won't listen, I told him your fine. He said it was his fault then left. Please Bella, He went to the Volturi. He wants to end it, We need to go stop him... Only you can stop him" Alice said

"Alice, Who went to Volturi?" I asked "Edward, after Carlisle called yesterday he said he was going to end it" Alice said I growled "Idiot," i sighed "Fine Alice we will go save him, but only because he is your brother. You owe me big time, met me at my house in half an hour." I said then hung up "well guys the Stupid bastard wants to kill himself. I'm gonna save him because Alice asked. I will call when i get back" I heard them growl Sam walked me back to my truck "Tell Emily I say hey" i said

"I will you take care and kick that assholes ass for me" Sam smiled

"will do" i saluted him and then drove home to find Alice on my porch. I got out of my truck and saw her staring. "I know i look hot, now lets go save the Idiot" i sighed Alice nods and grabs my stuff and gets in the drivers seat as soon as i am in the passengers seat then i text Charlie

_Going to save an Idiot, Call you when i Arrive in Italy. I'm with Alice _

_Okay, tell her i say hello, stay safe_ He replies Then we are off to Italy

**Hope you enjoyed it... he he he Edwards an idiot... please review. Chapter two coming up soon. Enjoy XD!**


	2. Saving The Idiot

**Thanks for the reveiws. I do appretate them. Well here is the next Installment. It took time to write. I was trying to figure out how Bella can save Edward while still hating him i think i got it. Bella has to be, you know, Kick-Ass. Hope you enjoy this one too.**

**Thank you to those who read and reveiwed last chapter. :D **

***I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer***

Chapter Two: Saving the Idiot

~Bella POV~

I looked over at Alice. She looked the same as usual, only worried. I sighed and looked forward. How dare that Idiot do that to her. If he was going to do something stupid, then he should do it right. I knew that if Alice lost her brother it would hurt her. I growled and she jumped.

"Bella are you alright" she asked nervous

"I am quite fine." I said not looking t her "when we save him, just make sure i don't have to save his stupid ass again"

Alice nodded and kept her eyes on me.

The plain was gonna be landing soon. When i asked how we were gonna get there, Alice said she had everything under control. I shook my head as the landing gear came down. I closed my eyes figuring out how i was going to stop the vampire Idiot. Soon after leaving Alice got a car and we were off speeding down the road to Volterra, Italy. Finally we got there and i ran through a sea of people in red capes till i saw Edward. He was coming out of a building. I growled as i ran towards him. I slammed into him.

"Idiot" I yelledhe looked down

"Bella" he asked looking at me

"No Its her ghost, Of course its Bella you idiot." I pushed away from him and sighed

Edward turned and pushed me behind him and growled at two shadows that stepped forward. I sighed and moved out from behind Edward.

"Aro wishes for you to come back with us" One of the shadows said

"No let her go" Edward growled

"No we will bring her with" The other shadow said I glared at him

"Edward Just get your ass moving and go talk to him. The sooner we get this done the sooner i can go home and hang out with my friends" I growled

Alice soon stepped towards us and looked at me "Thank you Bella"

"What ever" i said and rolled my eyes

A smaller figure soon stepped out of the darkness "what is taking to long?"

"Jane" I heard Edward growl I smacked him

"Knock it off, Edward" I said and stepped forward "lead the way I'd like to be done with this soon."

Edward growled behind me again then stepped forward and pulled me tight against him Jane, turned and walked off as we fallowed, soon she jumped down a hole in the ground. I smiled after Alice jumped as I fallowed swiftly.

~Throne Room Aro POV~

I waited with my brothers for Jane, Felix, and Demetri to return with Edward. Soon the doors opened and in walked Jane, Felix, and Demetri. With them was Edward, Alice his sister, and a human that Edward was trying to keep safe. Could this be his Bella? If it is then she is as her name describes.

"Good work Jane, we send you for one and you return with two and a half" I smile "welcome back Edward. Its good to see that Bella is alive" i said looking at his face which told me that i was correct in assuming that the human was Bella.

~Bella POV~

I shoved Edward away again after Edward went to guard me from the vampire who had spoken. I then moved closer to Alice. The man came closer to Edward and touched his hand. "Interesting" The man said "It seems Edward can't read Bella's thoughts."

I laughed "If he could do you think he would keep trying to protect me from you" i asked

The man turned towards me and smiled. "May I see if my powers work on you dear?" he asked lifting a hand towards me.

Edward growled I smiled "sure" I said and touched his hands.

"Interesting." he stepped back and turned to Jane. "do you mind dear?" he asked Edward then jumpped towards Jane then fell to the ground wraithing in pain. I smiled seeing him in pai then sighed.

~Aro POV~

I watched the human smile then sigh then she looked at me "Please stop," she said sounding upset about it "as much as i enjoy him being in pain, I don't want him to hurt. That would cause pain to Alice."

"Jane" I called soon Edward stopped and started panting. "Began"

Jane smiled the looked at Bella "this might hurt" she said Bella just stood there looking at Jane.

I smiled "Amazing" I said snapping Jane out of her concentration. I turned towards my brothers trying to control myself. I felt drawn to the human, I wanted nothing more then to make her mine. I stepped to my brothers then turned again. "Well it seems we do have a problem..." i said pausing slightly "there is a human who knows about us." Edward was standing now and growling.

I smirked at him then turned to the human "Your life, Mia Cara, Is forfeit. Edward and Alice if you would like you may join my gaurd or leave."

Edward growled "I will not be one of you"

"I'm sorry but I will be going home" Alice said

"Very well" I said then turned to Bella "Mia Cara, you have a great power that would be a shame to waste it would be a terrible thing to lose. I will give you a choice. Do you wish to join us in eternal life or die"

Bella closed her eyes "If i join you will i be able to keep contact with my friend Jake and the Rez boys." i asked "there like brothers to me and have a secret of there own. I don't want them to think Alice or Edward killed me. They might rip them to shreds, and i came because Alice wanted me to save her brother not kill him" she asked I looked at my brothers then backed at her

"what kind of secret?" Marcus asked

"They are kind of like," she paused trying to find the word "werewolves?" she asked unsure

"Do they change during the full moon?" Caius asked

"Yes if they want to, They tend to change when they are really angry. Or when a blood drinking vampire threatens the life of a human on the Rez or in Forks. They started shifting again when the Cullens came to Forks again" she said

"then they are not werewolves and no threat to us" Caius said glancing at Marcus

"Then i find no harm in this. You may stay in touch with them. I must insist that you stay here until you have learned to control your thirst though. Then you may move with the Cullens or what ever it is you wish" I said smiling

She smiled back at me " I would like to call them before i go through the change, ten go through the change as quickly as possible"

"Very well dear" I turned to Jane "show her to her room so she may call her friends." I walked back and sat on my throne "Alice, Edward, do give Carlisle my regards" and dismissed them I looked to the door that Bella left through. _The human has such a control over me. I might like her as company._ I thought _How i want nothing more then to go to her and claim her. No wonder the Cullen boy had his hands on her. After she is turned then i will make her wraith beneath me _

**Okay so that is the end of chapter two hope you like. Review please. I will try to post the next chapter soon. Bella turns in that. I might have LEMON! ;D**


	3. Changing for love

**Hello again my pets. So this one took a little more time then the last one did. I got sick and my brain runs slower then my bro had a leaving fifth grade thing and my friends graduation party. I love Aro and Bella fan fic. So what happened last time was Bella saved Edwards stupid ass and choose to become a vampire. Aro wants her in his bed. Bella called Jake and told him what was going on. I really do not wanna type that scene so use your imagination, you all know Jake. She also called Sam.**

Chapter 3: Changed For Love

~Bella POV~

I had just gotten off the phone with Jake and began to call Sam. Sam is like my big brother so I should let him know whats going on right? The phone was ringing for a while then finally he picked up.

"Hello Sam speaking" Sam said

"Hey Sam it's Bella" I say smiling

"Bells, have you called Jake yet. He has been whimpering since you left" Sam said

"Yeah I have. I need to tell you something" I say

"Whats up Bells" Sam asked

"I'm in Volterra Italy right now. The Idiot is save..." I paused "The Volturi gave me an option because i know about vampires" I stopped

"And that was?" Sam asked unsure

"I could either become a Vampire or enter Eternal sleep early" I said he growled "I know I'm going to learn how to drink animal blood so I don't hurt Innocent people, When i have my thirst under control i cam move back to forks. I just didn't want to worry you guys or Charlie. speaking of which hows he taking the news?"

"Okay Bells I trust you, and he is holding up better then we thought. Billy got yelled at but that's about it" Sam said I heard laughing in the back ground

"Poor Billy, but i get it" I laughed "Well tell Charlie whats going on and tell him I'll call when I'm a Blood Sucking Fiend" I snickered and heard Paul laugh

"Good one Bella" he yelled

"Well I got to go don't wanna miss my last meal" I said

"Bye Bells" Sam said then we hung up.

I smiled and heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I said

Jane walked in "Aro said to collect you and bring you to the dinning room. Aro wishes to talk to you before Alice and Edward are to leave Volterra." she said I got up and walked towards her "Okay lead the way"

~Aro POV~

I smiled and sat in the dinning room smiling to myself when the door opened. I turned and smiled as Jane brought in Bella. Bella thanked Jane who left promptly after smiling slightly. Bella then looked at me and bowed her head respectfully.

"You wished to speak with me" she said looking at me

I smiles "Yes, Dear One, Please sit." she sat down across from me "there is no need to be so formal. Now about Edward and Alice what do you wish to be done with them?" i asked

"Personally, I want Alice and the rest of the Cullens to be aloud to come and go when they wish, but i never want to see Edward again. He promised me i wouldn't see him again. If I see him again I might kill him and Alice and the others don't deserve that." she said calmly

Someone brought food in for her and left. I smiled and nodded "I will make curtain that they no this" I said then left

~Bella POV~

I sat staring at the window looking out to hills. I smiled and closed my eyes. I'll miss the feeling of sun on my skin. There was a knock on the door to the room.

"Come in" I said the door opened to reveal Aro and Jane. "Is it time?" I asked

"Yes" Jane said I smiled and moved to the bed

Aro came over and looked at me "This is going to hurt" he said leaning towards my neck

"I know" I said closing my eyes as Aro bit me. pain filled my veins

**He He sorry but Vamp Bell in next chapter as well as Lemon**


	4. The Tug Of Love

Hello again my pets. Sorry this chapter took so long i have been busy with some rather annoying things. So this chapter contains the long awaited lemon. I do hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: The Tug of Love

~Bella POV~

My body was full of pain, my veins on fire. I felt as thought I was burning from the inside out. I don't know how long I had been there. It felt like months of pure pain. The pain was worst then when the bastard left. I could somehow feel that people were around me now. Then my heart stopped. I stayed still for a moment to recover from the pain then I opened my eyes. My eyes automatically landed on Aro. I felt a weird tug pulling me to him. I tilted my head. I heard gasps as i looked around the room.

"Beautiful" Aro said I looked back at him and sat up

"Interesting, How do you feel Bella?" Marcus asked

"I am fine. What is interesting?" I asked turning my head

"Your eyes dear, They are a wonderful violet" Caius said

I blinked "Violet?" I asked Jane passed me a mirror and I looked into it. My eyes were a deep violet with red and blue specks. "Why are they not red? What is wrong with me?" my brows furrowed the gasped again I looked back into the mirror they were red now with violet and blue specks "Odd" i said

"There is nothing wrong with you Bella. You are perfect." Aro said I looked at him and smiled.

"Before you two jump each other, you might like to know that you two are mates" Marcus said as he and the others left the room leaving Aro and me.

~Aro POV~

I looked at the beautiful vampire before me and smiled. She is my mate, mine, all mine. "Are you hungry, amore?" I asked

She smiled at me "A little bit," she said standing then she had a mischievous look in her eye "Once I feed my thirst, we should return and sate another of my hungers" she said walking by and out of the room

I felt my self instantly harden. I growl softly and went to follow her. It was feeding time anyway. I watched her hips sway, and heard her giggle. We walked into the throne room and Jane smiled at Bella. Bella walked over to Jane and whispered something in Jane's ear. Jane looked shocked then laughed and looked over at me and laughed more. I growled and walked to my throne as the doors opened and some humans came in. I looked at them and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to Volturra, Bella," She looked up smiling "Would you like first pick" She smiled and nodded then turned and she had her eyes set on a young human man.

She stalked toward him smiling. He just stood looking at her. I growled low as she grabbed hold of him and drank from his neck. When she was done she dropped him and looked up at me smiling. How she had such control was a mystery. She walked away and looked at me.

"I'm done," she said "enjoy" she smiled and winked walking towards the door. She stopped and looked back "I hope to she you when your done" then she was gone. The little nymph, I mussed

~Edward POV~

I growled when I got back to my room after leaving the plane. Alice didn't say a word on the way home, but when they got up to the house she turned and said. "If you try anything rash they will not hesitate to kill you and Charlise will not save you." Then walked away.

I could not believe this. The little bitch, was playing with the big boys now and I would have get her back. The look in Aro's eyes as he watched her. I would never forget it. Why had she wished me not to see her all I ever did was protect her. The little bitch would pay, but how. I smiled as I began to plan.

~ Bella POV~

I smiled as I heard a low growl on the other side of the door. I was on the bed in only a sheer white night gown. I composed myself and stayed still. "Enter" I said

Aro opened the door and closed it. When he looked at me he growled low again. I fought the smile that threatened. I looked at him like i was bored.

"Yes Aro?" I asked sitting up causing the already short skirt to rise more. I scooted over for him my skirt rising more, and patted the spot beside me "I was bored of waiting for you Aro."

"I do apologize, amore, but I wanted to fully satisfy you. To do that I need to fully quench my thirst." Aro said smiling then kissing my neck.

I tilt my head back and moan "I think I could forgive you," I paused smiling at him "If you were to kiss me."

He smirked and crashed his lips down upon mine. I smiled and part my lips as his tongue grazes my lower lip begging for entrance. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around him. I felt his hands brush my side gently. I moan at the feeling of his hands on me. He pushes me down not breaking the kiss. I felt fire brush up my skin as he brushed his hand up my thigh. I feel his hand press against my core and i gasp. I tilt my head back and he kisses my neck. I moaned as he pushed two fingers into me.

"Bella you are so tight." He moaned

I felt my so close as he moved his fingers inside me. "Oh god Aro, I, I'm going to explode."

"Come for me Bella, Come for me now." He commanded as i came.

I looked at Aro smiling. "I need you in me now."

Aro smiled and positioned him self between my legs. "Im sorry love but i cant hold back any longer" he said and pushed into me hard and fast, breaking threw my barrier. I moaned out and smiled at him. wrapping my legs around his waist to give him a better angle.

"More, Aro I need more." I moaned.

He began to thrust faster and harder. I bucked my hips with him. I could feel the pleaser building higher and higher. I was moaning load enough for the sounds to be heard in the thrown room. "Come with me, love" Aro said

"Yesss" I hissed as i bucked my hips one last time "Aro" I cried with my release as Aro groaned "Isabella"

Aro rolled out of me holding me to his side "i have waited centuries for you" he said


End file.
